Мне все равно
by Ldinka
Summary: Джек/Йанто, сонгфик, ангст


**Название: Мне все равно**

**Автор: ****Pthah**

**Бета****: Ven**

**Фэндом****: Torchwood**

**Пейринг****: ****Йанто****/****Джек****, ****Йанто****/****Лиза**

**Жанр: Ангст, Сонгфик**

**От автора: Сделано по I Don't Care (feat. ****Adam Gontier of Three Days Grace) - Apocalyptica**

**POV ****Йанто**

I try to make it through my life

(Я пытаюсь жить)

In my way

There's you

(На моем пути стоишь ты)

I try to make it through these lies

(Я пытаюсь жить среди лжи)

And that's all I do

(И это все я делаю)

Я потерял все: моих друзей, мою работу, Лизу, себя… Я боролся. Я честно, искренне боролся за них, я шел против здравого смысла, я шел на поводу своего сердца, прекрасно осознавая, что мне не победить. Ведь во всех книгах, в песнях, в легендах нам всегда говорили – собственное сердце всегда право. И я его слушал!

Я пришел к тебе, я просил и умолял тебя, я убедил тебя, и я получил, что хотел. Я жил ложью, но не сдавался. Я изменился, я перестроил себя. Я стал другим человеком. Я почти спас то единственное, что у меня осталось, но ты забрал её у меня. Без капли сомнения, без сожаления, без раскаяния забрал всё, что у меня было.

Just don't deny it

(Просто не пытайся отрицать)

Don't try to fight this

(Не пытайся бороться)

And deal with it

(Смирись)

And that's just part of it

(Это всего лишь малая часть)

Ты пытался отдать мне что-то взамен. Завлек, обнял, согрел и утешил. Я стал тем, что было нужно тебе. Я поверил в тебя и в себя, я почти ожил. Я оглядывался вокруг, я видел жизнь. Я ощущал мир всеми чувствами. Я был почти счастлив. Я видел в тебе будущее. Я любил.

Но ты вновь стал у меня на пути. Опять отнял все, что у меня было. Предал и забыл.

I try to make you see my side

(Я пытаюсь заставить тебя увидеть все с моей точки зрения)

Always trying to stay in line

(Всегда пытаясь оставаться в рамках)

But you're eyes see right through

(Но ты смотришь сквозь меня)

That's all they do

(И это все, что ты делаешь)

Im getting buried in this place

(Я тут заживо погребен)

I've got no room you're in my face

(И места для тебя тут нет)

Don't say anything just go away

(Убирайся с глаз моих, ничего не говори, просто уходи)

Я не сдавался без боя. Как и с Лизой, я шел на поводу у сердца, которое ты у меня отнял. Я не раз доказывал, что стою твоей любви, твоего внимания, твоей верности. Но раз за разом, ты все дальше и дальше уходил от меня. И даже когда мы рядом, твои мысли где-то далеко, витают в дальних просторах Вселенной за пределами времени. Получив меня, ты потерял интерес, тебя тут же увлекла другая. И я делаю вид, что меня это не касается, что меня это не трогает, что мне все равно. Я отводил взгляд, я отворачивался, я улыбался и терпеливо ждал твоего возвращения. Я снова жил во лжи. И было вдвойне противно, ибо и теперь причиной всему был ты.

If you are dead or still alive,

(Жив ты или мертв)

I don't care,

I don't care,

(Мне наплевать)

Just go and leave this all behind,

(Просто уходи и оставь все позади)

Cause I swear,

I don't care

(Потому что клянусь тебе, мне наплевать)

Я больше не боюсь за тебя, я больше не переживаю. Я не чувствую боли, глядя на твою. Мне стало все равно. И те же книги и песни уверяют, что нет ничего хуже равнодушия. Ни ненависти, ни любви, мне просто наплевать. Ты можешь, вновь бросив нас, бросив меня, убежать к своему Доктору, можешь таинственно исчезнуть, кинуться в омут приключений, забыть обо мне. Уходи, но возвращаясь, не уверяй, что причиной был я, не складывай на мои плечи еще и свою ложь. Исчезни, и я не замечу, ничего не изменится, может на работе станет тяжелее.

I'm not changing anything, cause you won't be there for me

(Я ничего не буду менять, потому что тебя не будет рядом, чтобы меня поддержать)

I'm not changing anything, cause you won't be there for me

Я больше не буду бороться, я заставлю свое сердце замолчать. До меня больше не добраться, не докричаться. Мне все равно. Умирай и оживай вновь, уходи и возвращайся, моя душа не дрогнет. Поправлю галстук, расправлю рукава, и продолжу движение. Я не буду меняться, потому что мне наплевать. На тебя… И на себя тоже.

If you are dead or still alive,

I don't care,

I don't care,

Just go and leave this all behind,

Cause I swear,

I don't care

If you are dead or still alive,

I don't care,

[I don't care]

I don't care,

[I don't care]

Just go and leave this all behind,

[I don't care]

Cause I swear,

I don't care...

...at all


End file.
